Denial is Just a River in Egypt
by StefDJ
Summary: No, I am *not* in denial.' Akuroku, Zemyx, and some mentions of Soriku.


_Disclaimer: Me has no claim over any of the characters mentioned in this fic. If i did, i'd probably have them all in my basement doing stuff involving chocolate, whip cream, and cherries that i am pretty sure are illegal in at least 8 states (AND Canada)._

**A/N: All i can say is, i have no shame. This is a long (long long loooooong)overdue payment for you Heinsonlylover, sorreh xD i promise the second chapter will be up in less than two years :D ~dodges shoe that's been thrown at her~ What?**

**BTW, this is gonna be a twofer, since it didnt want to be a oneshot..... -sigh- Please dont hate me, it takes talent i do not posses to write this stuff -hint hint for those waiting for the next chapter of _Life_- also, since ive been moving, have had surgery, and just started college, that might have something to do with it too.  
**

**~Denial is Just a River in Egypt~**

_(And i hear its warm over there this time a year)_

You, my friend, need to come to terms with your feelings."

I suppressed a groan as those words came out of kairi's mouth. I knew this was going to happen, which is why I was trying to ditch out of eating lunch with her and Sora today, it would save me the trouble of her -and half our friends later on- meddling on my… issues with Axel. Because this was about Axel, lately _everything_ around me has been about Axel. Or avoiding him anyways.

"Kairi, eat your food and stop talking non-sense," I said as she took a sip of her coke. Today was kairi's nineteen birthday and everyone was preparing a surprise party for her tonight, or at least it was supposed to be a surprise party, but then, once you let Sora in on a secret its hard for him to keep it from his best friend. Well, that and kairi threatening with _castration_ for doing nothing but eating lunch with her for her birthday got my brother talking. Heh, violence must run deep in her family, Axel is the same way with Demyx. Sigh. Axel.

"Oh stop sighing Roxas, we just want to help," blowing a small piece of red hair from her face she looked at me with those shrewd blue eyes of hers "you and my brother are best friends, you can't let this... this whatever it is- ruin your friendship, in fact you should just accept it and deal with it. You know he fell for you, he is _in love_ with you, give him a chance and just talk it out with him. Please? He's worrying me –you are worrying me- and he won't talk to me or anyone about what happened."

I looked away as she spoke. Sora isn't the only one that can't keep secrets from kairi.

"It is her birthday little bro, how can you deny her anything?" Sora chided from the other side of the table as he took a piece of his chocolate cake and chewed on it "besides, I agree with her, this is not good for either of you. I've never seen you cower away from anything, and now you are avoiding Axel like the plague. At least tell us what happened so we can try to understand, you can't be hiding from him just because he told you how he felt, you wouldn't be this bad if it was just that… at least not for this long –it's been a month already."

I felt my face heating up as he spoke.

"Look," I said as I put both hands on the table and stood up "there is nothing you can do or say that will make me talk to Axel right now, and I ask that both of you please respect his and my privacy and stay out of it. That goes especially for you Sora,." I said looking straight at kairi "everything is fine between me and Axel." I made my way around the table and stopped next to Kairi to give her a hug then headed towards the door.

"I'm handling this situation just fine." I muttered to myself.

Or at least I was until I saw Axel coming towards the café, panicked, and ducked behind the counter… Yupe, just fine.

Surely no one noticed that.

* * *

"I'm not handling this situation well at all" I groaned as I threw myself in my bed and stuffed my head on my pillow.

A chuckle came form behind me and I glanced up to see Zexion working on his laptop. He lifted his eyes to stare at me and smirked with that all too annoying smirk of his.

"May I inquire as to what happened now?" He asked, a bit too much humor on his tone for my liking.

Zexion was my self-appointed brother in law, as well as my all-knowing-pain-in-the-ass-roommate. While Zexion wasn't by nature a meddler, he did enjoy getting a laugh at everybody's expense. Even so, I decided that if I was ever going to tell someone about what was happening with me and Axel it was him, after all -God forbid I ever admitted this out loud- the guy did, in fact, appear to know all the answers to the difficult questions. That, and he was the last person on earth anybody would ask information on the subject.

That is always a plus.

"I saw Axel heading towards the café I was at today as I was heading out."

He raised an eyebrow at that "What did you do? Did you finally talk to him?"

"If by 'talk to' you mean duck behind the counter, crawl my way through the back door, and somehow end up hiding in a trash can all the while having Kairi and Sora witness all of this after I told them everything was fine and they didn't' need to worry about it, then yes Zexion, I did."

He raised an eyebrow at me as I positioned my head on my pillow in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

"You ducked behind the counter? And ended in a trash can?" he asked in a bemused tone.

"Mff nff mffunn" I grated from my spot in the bed.

"Excuse me?"

I raised my head and answered "It's not funny! Common Zexion, how can you be so entertained by all of this when you know better than anyone how frustrating this is! Granted mine and Axel's situation its not remotely the same as yours and Demyx's, but you know what I mean!"

That got the smirk off his face. That's another reason why I talked to Zexion, he and Demyx went through a hell of a lot more than I did until Demyx finally gave in. Not that that would happen to me of course, after all, its not as if I'm actually in love with my best friend… Not at all… But I digress, Zexion knows how frustrating this kind of situation can be, and I suspect that's the main reason why he didn't just laugh at my face the first time I talked to him… That and the fact Demyx adores me and i have him wrapped around my little finger. It's good to be the youngest brother.

"Listen," he said looking straight into my eyes as he spoke "don't you think this has gone on far enough? Just talk to him and tell him how you feel Roxas, for better or for worse you know you have to talk to him and end this nonsense eventually. You can't hide forever."

How I feel? Well...

"You are right Zexion, I... I have to talk to him."

"See, that-!" He stopped mid-sentence and stared at me. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" he asked in a baffled tone.

"What do you mean what did i say? I said that you where right and that i'll talk to him. What's wrong with you?"

"Well nothing, i just though you where going to give me more of a fight over this, glad to see you have more sense than your brother."

I snorted as i stood up from the bed. "Anybody has more sense than my brother, and why would i give you a fight over this, you _are_ right after all, i do have to tell him how i feel. I have to tell him that i can't accept his feelings and that he's my best friend and i love him but just not like that. He will always be my best friend after all, but i'm not in love with him, i _can't_ be. Its just the way things are. He'll understand."

Zexion stared at me.

"What?"

"I take back what i said about the sense."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Who wants to kill the author?! :D**

**I say we round her up and.... oh wait.... never mind... hehehe...... o 3O Anyways, as soon as i can (two years from now) i will post the second chapter, all i can tell you about it right now is that it involves Laxerne taking advantage of Axel (I know, what the hell?), Roxas taking charge of his _property _and what _belongs to him_, and some kind of scheme in which Axel owes Zexion $300 + if anyone found out what it is he might be forced to move to Alaska for safety issues.**

**....**

**Weird. i know.**

* * *


End file.
